


Would You be So Kind

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hanukkah, It's not outright mentioned but idk, Jacob is only mentioned :/, Low key hints at Newt and Tina being kind of demisexual???, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Years, Newt’s parents, Party, Reference to Les Mis, cause i can, cause i can man, the second chapter is just all fluff lol, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: “Newton? Are you hiding something?” When he doesn't get a response, Theseus continues. “It better not be a giant squid because I don't think you can putanother onein that lake-”“I'm going to ask Tina to marry me.”Title is a song by Dodie Clark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hello to an asexual aromantic tries to write a fluffy proposal fic
> 
> This takes place going into 1930 (in the I Found You series
> 
> All of my fics are inspired by every fic I read let's be real here
> 
> I hope you'll like it lol
> 
> Oh also, some characters from this series that are not canon:
> 
> Amelia Scamander (Newt’s mom)  
> Phineas Scamander (Newt’s dad)  
> Marguerite (Maggie) Scamander (Theseus' wife)

_December 27_

“Okay, umm, what book character do you think I'd be?” 

Newt looks down at Tina and thinks. 

They had just finished the first night of Hanukkah with the Kowalski’s, so Newt and Tina curled up together on the couch (Tina laying back with her head on Newt’s chest, like always) and just started talking. 

Tina was eating a leftover latke from dinner, though.

“Hmm, I'm not sure, but definitely someone who gets latke crumbs all over the place.” Newt brushes some crumbs off of his chest for emphasis.

Tina tilts her head back enough so she can make eye contact with Newt- she scowls.

“Ha ha ha.” she says, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. She wipes crumbs away from her mouth. 

Newt smiles and chuckles. “What about me? What character would I be?”

Tina scrunches her nose up as she thinks. 

“Marius.” she finally says, moving her head back to a more comfortable position.

“What?” 

Tina sits up and looks at Newt. “Marius Pontmercy. From Les Misérables? By Victor Hugo?” 

Newt shakes his head, his mouth open in confusion or shock (he's not sure which one). “No, I know who that is and what Les Mis is… you really think I'm like Marius?” 

Tina shrugs and finishes off the last bit of latke. “Sure. You're how I picture him I guess.”

Newt laughs, his mouth still a little agape. “I look like how you picture him?”

Tina shrugs again. “Tall…” She picks one of his arms up and lets it drop. “Lanky… incredibly handsome…” She wiggles her eyebrows at the last part.

Newt smiles and shrugs, his hands going up in the air. “I'll take it.”

•

_December 28_

“So, do you and Newt have anything planned for New Year's?” Queenie asks, sitting across from Tina in the cafe section of the bakery with Sarah on her lap.

Tina shrugs, taking a sip of her coffee. “I'm not sure, to be honest. There's a Ministry something or other, but I highly doubt we'll be at that. What about you?”

“Jacob and I might get a sitter for Sarah and go out.” Queenie says. “Either that or find some fireworks nearby to take Sarah to.” She bounces the girl on her leg, and Sarah lets out a laugh.

“Ma!” she exclaims, giggling.

Tina smiles, watching Queenie interact with Sarah, as Newt walks up to them.

“What you two talking about?” he asks.

“New Year's.” Queenie responds. “You got something planned?” 

Newt suddenly feels his face flush a bit. “Oh, er, I might have something in mind.” he says, hoping that Tina doesn't notice the red on his cheeks. Queenie, on the other hand, well… Newt knows there's no hiding anything from her. 

The corners of Queenie’s mouth pull up into a small smirk. She nods, humming. 

Tina looks between the two, confused. “What?” 

Newt’s head snaps towards Tina- he had forgot she was there for a second. 

“I was just thinking we could stay in. Maybe hang out on the rooftop.” Newt shrugs. “I didn't think you'd want to go to a party.”

Tina laughs. “You're right, but we may not have an option if your family insists we come to the Ministry party.”

Newt groans. 

“Speaking of which,” Tina continues, a small laugh shaping her words, “did you get the pastries for who you needed? We should get going.”

“Ah, yes,” Newt pats the paper bag he's holding. “I forgot about that little thing called work.”

•

_December 29_

“Goldstein!” 

Tina looks up from her paperwork to see Theseus Scamander walking towards her desk. 

“Yes? Is everything alright, Mr. Scamander?” she asks, standing up. (It was an unspoken agreement that at work they address each other formally.)

“Yes, yes, everything's alright. I just have a question.” Theseus says, waving his hand.

Tina raises an eyebrow. “Which is?”

“Will you and my brother be attending the Ministry's New Year's party?” 

Tina furrows her brow. “Um, I'm not sure, exactly. Newt seems to have something planned, so I don't know if I should be concerned or not, but-”

Theseus cuts Tina off with a small chuckle. “I can talk to him, but it would be nice if you two could come. I know my parents would love to see you- both of you, actually. My mother says she hasn't seen much of either of you?”

Tina shakes her head. “I'm afraid not- Newt’s been really busy with the book and I've had a _lot_ of paperwork.”

Theseus sighs. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He shakes his head, putting his hand up to his temple. “Things have gotten crazier with the Muggles starting to get into their own stuff.” He drops his hand and looks back at Tina. “Well, I do hope I'll see you at the party, Tina. I'll let you and my brother figure that out.”

Tina nods. “Yeah, we'll see what happens.”

•

Newt hears a knock on his door as he's finishing up editing a section of his book.

Sighing, he puts his quill down and gets up to open the door.

“Theseus!” he exclaims upon seeing his older brother on the other side of the door. “What's so important that you trekked all the way to the Beasts Department?” 

Theseus laughs and walks into Newt’s office, not waiting for an invitation. 

“Can't I just come to see my brother at work?”

“You don't usually.”

“Fair enough.” Theseus props himself on Newt’s desk. “I just came by to ask about your New Year's plans.”

 _Merlin_ Newt wishes people would stop asking that. He focuses on the ground instead of the man in front of him.

“I'm planning… something.” He winces as his voice cracks at the end.

“What is it? Because Tina said she thinks you might have something planned, but she doesn't know what it is.”

“That's the point.” Newt mumbles. But of course, Theseus hears him.

“Newton? Are you hiding something?” When he doesn't get a response, Theseus continues. “It better not be a giant squid because I don't think you can put _another one_ in that lake-”

“I'm going to ask Tina to marry me.”

Theseus stares at his baby brother as Newt finally looks back up at him- Newt’s face is considerably redder than before.

“That's why she doesn't know what I'm planning,” Newt continues, ringing his hands together. “I got a box for grandma's ring a while ago…” He cringes at the memory of running into Leta there in Diagon Alley. “Is there a reason you wanted to know?”

Theseus snaps out of his… surprise? No, he knew this would be happening sometime soon. But still. He didn't expect to find out like this.

“Uh, _Merlin_ , yeah, um, I was just wondering if you and Tina could come to the Ministry party… mother and father haven't seen you in a while and I just thought- _Merlin you're really doing this?!”_

Newt’s face contorts into one of confusion. “Doing what?”

Theseus walks over to his brother and claps him on the shoulder. “I'll be honest, Newt- I never thought of you as someone interested in being married.”

Newt shrugs. “Yeah well, me neither.”

Theseus smiles. “I'm glad it's Tina.” 

“Me too.” Newt returns his brother's smile.

“Well, I should be heading out but… think about the party at least? I hope it won't coincide with your plans.”

•

_December 30th_

_Newton,_

_I know Theseus already talked to you, but your father and I would love to see you and Tina again… possibly at the party tomorrow evening?_

_Theseus has informed me that you have plans, so I understand if you're not able to make it, but still. We would appreciate it very much._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

•

“How would you feel about attending the New Year's eve party tomorrow?” Newt asks Tina, putting the letter from his mother in his pocket as he approaches her in the kitchen.

Tina finishes pouring her coffee and turns to Newt, an eyebrow raised. 

“Newton Scamander proposing going to a _party_?!” she says teasingly. “Who are you and what have you done with my Magizoologist?” 

Newt chuckles. “Both Theseus and my mother are very adamant about us going.” 

Tina leans against the counter with her coffee. “And this won't affect your plans?” 

Newt’s heart leaps into his throat. _Does she know? Who told her?_ “Wh-what?”

“You said you just wanted to stay here.” Tina says. 

Newt relaxes. “Oh, er, we could always come back if we want. It- it's up to you.”

Tina thinks for a moment. “I don't see why not. We haven't been to many Ministry gatherings recently anyway- might be good to show up so everyone knows we're not dead.”

Newt smiles. “Sounds good.” 

Tina pours the rest of her coffee into a travel mug. “Ready to go to work?” 

“Er, I'll meet you there. I have to finish up something. Lunch?”

Tina nods with a smile. “Sounds like a plan.” She kisses Newt on the cheek before putting on her coat. “Love you!”

“Love you too!” Newt calls back before she closes the door behind her. 

When the door closes, Newt pulls out the letter from his pocket and a quill. 

_Mother,_

_Tina and I will be there tomorrow. Yes I do have plans, but I think everything will work out._

_We may be a little late, though._

_Love,_

_Newt_

•

_December 31- New Year's Eve_

Newt knocks on the door to Tina’s room at around 5:30- about 30 minutes before they have to leave for the Ministry.

“Tina?” Newt calls though the door. 

Tina’s muffled voice comes through the door. “One second!” Soon, the door is opening to reveal Tina in a long, navy blue evening dress.

“You- you look amazing. As always.” Newt says, taking in the woman in front of him. _The woman I will marry. Hopefully._ His mind adds.

Tina blushes a bit. “Thanks. You do too.” She straightens out his bowtie before continuing. “Ready to go?”

“Ah, about that,” Newt starts, “I may have fibbed a bit.”

Tina furrows her brow. “Newt?”

“We don't have to leave for another half an hour. I was hoping we could go out to the roof before? It looks like there's a nice sunset and it's not too cold-”

“Newt,” Tina cuts him off with a hand to his chest. “That sounds lovely.” 

Newt sighs a breath of relief as Tina walks towards the fire escape. He was rambling again.

“Newt, you comin’?” Tina calls back.

“Yeah!” Newt feels his back pocket- the box is still there. _Hopefully the ring is, too._

•

“You're right- it is a nice sunset.” Tina says when Newt walks up next to her. He puts his hand over her hand resting on the edge of the building. “And not that cold… weirdly enough.” She does pull her shawl a bit tighter over her shoulders, though. 

Newt nods, focusing on the skyline and setting sun. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

Newt turns his head to see Tina looking at him with concern on her features.

Newt swallows a lump in his throat and nods. “Yeah, of course. Why?”

Tina shrugs. “You've seemed… nervous, almost, recently. Just wanted to make sure everything's alright.”

Newt moves his hand to cup Tina’s face. “Everything's perfect, love.” He leans in to kiss her.

When they separate, they're both smiling. They look to see the sun go below the horizon, and as they're doing so, Newt wraps his arm around Tina’s waist and pulls her into him.

“What's your New Year's resolutions?” Newt asks as Tina lays her head on his shoulder.

“Mhm, last time I heard that question was when I asked it and you suggested living on the same continent.”

“Yes, well, that's not really an answer, is it?”

Tina snorts. “Well, ‘What's your New Year's resolution’ isn't a great question, Newt. How can you just list things to change about yourself or your life every year?”

“How about I ask you a better question, then.”

“Huh?” Tina looks up at Newt as he pulls away from her.

“A better question than one about resolutions.” Newt explains. “One that is pretty hard to ask, if I'm being honest.” 

Tina tilts her head slightly, a bemused look taking over her features. 

“I love you, Tina. A lot. _Merlin_ I don't think I've felt this way with _anyone_ at all. Not in my whole life-” Newt runs a hand through his hair. “I'm starting to ramble, aren't I?”

Tina lets a quick, small laugh to escape past her lips. “Just a bit.” she says, smiling. “Newt wha-”

Newt doesn't let her finish her thought because _if I don't get this done now I'll probably explode with anxiety_.

“I was talking to my brother a few days ago- well, he was talking to _me_ rather, but that's besides the point- but he said he never thought of me as one to marry. And I agreed with him. Partly. 

“It's true, though. I used to never think I'd find someone who would actually love me. I was too… weird and annoying for people to actually like me. And then of course there are my creatures- I'm rambling again.” He shakes his head and pauses for a second, noticing tears gathering in Tina’s eyes. He notices he's starting to choke up as well.

“I had always wanted to find someone to love and have a family with, but I ended up accepting that it would never happen. But then I bumped into you- li-literally.” Tina laughs. 

“Everything changed when I met you, Tina. And all of this sounds so _bloody_ cheesy, I know. And you obviously know where I'm going with this, so I might as well just stop talking.”

Newt takes a hold of Tina’s hands as he kneels down. 

“Merlin’s beard I hope it's actually in here- that bloody Niffler,” Newt mutters as he pulls out the small box from his pocket. 

“Tina,” Newt starts, holding out the box, “I love you so much. Would you please let me have the _amazing_ honor to call you my wife?” 

Newt opens the box and _miraculously,_ the ring is there. Tina’s hand had already went up to cover her mouth, and tears were freely flowing from her eyes. 

And then, after what felt like _hours_ to Newt, Tina nods. Slowly at first, but soon it's faster.

“Yes.” she whispers, taking her hands away from her mouth. She repeats the word, louder this time. _“Yes.”_

“Yes?” Newt says, baffled by the fact that all of this has just happened and the fact that _Tina just said That Word._

“Mercy Lewis, Newt. Yes!” Tina is now laughing through her tears- happy tears, of course- as she takes Newt’s hand and pulls him up and into a passionate kiss. 

_“Tina-”_ Newt murmurs against her lips, relishing in the fact that he's kissing his _fianceé._

“How did your Niffler not get his paws on that thing?” Tina asks as they pull away, foreheads resting against each others. She nods towards the ring still in Newt’s hand.

“Very strong protection charms and a stern talking to.” Newt says, taking it out of the box. “It was my grandmother’s.” 

“Well it's beautiful.” Tina says as Newt slips it onto her finger.

“I love you so much,” Newt says as he pulls Tina in for another kiss. 

“I love you to-mmph!” Tina is cut off by the press of Newt’s lips to her own and giggles against his mouth. 

•

So, yeah. They were late. 

The couple had left around 6:40 and by the time they had apparated to where the party was and got _into_ the room it was being held in, it was already 7. 

Newt and Tina walked into the large ballroom with goofy smiles plastered across their faces.

They were _engaged_. And no one knew it yet.

“We have to find my parents- my mum would kill me if she found out from someone else.” Newt whispers to Tina as they maneuver through the crowd. 

There are shouts of “Mr. Scamander!” and other ways wizards and witches alike try to get Newt’s attention, but he ignores them and keeps moving forward, holding onto Tina’s hand as they move through the sea of people.

It's not until Newt nearly runs into someone that they stop.

“Theseus!” Newt exclaims when he sees who that someone is.

Theseus turns around. He was just talking to one of his Aurors, a glass of wine in one hand.

“Newt!” he says. “Great to see you and Tina here.”

“Yeah, you too. Where's mum and dad?”

Theseus raises an eyebrow. “Probably talking to the Abbott's, why?”

“I don't want them to hear anything through gossip.” 

“Newt, I see them,” Tina says, tapping Newt on the shoulder. 

“Thanks, love.” Newt turns back to Theseus. “We'll see you later. Maggie too.” 

Before Theseus can say anything else, Newt and Tina are walking through the crowd again.

“Where did you see them?” Newt asks. Now that he thinks about it, he should've let Tina lead.

Tina realizes this as well, because she moves in front of Newt and directs him towards his family. 

Amelia spots them first.

“Newton! Tina!” she exclaims, hugging them immediately. “I'm so glad you two could make it! Did your plans get ruin-”

“Tina and I are engaged, mum.” 

Amelia’s mouth hangs open, the unfinished word still on her lips. It's Phineas who speaks first.

He had continued talking to multiple people while Amelia greeted Newt and Tina, but had stopped upon hearing the tail end of the conversation.

“Who's this I hear about being engaged?” Phineas asks, turning his attention to his youngest son. “I heard something might be happening with the Longbottom’s kid-”

“Me and Tina.” Newt interrupts, a smile forming on her face. “I asked her a little over an hour ago.”

“Merlin’s beard!” Amelia exclaims, a little too loudly for Newt’s liking. People surrounding them look over to see what the chaos is. She hugs them both again. 

“Newt what's going on?” Theseus asks, walking up to his family. Maggie is behind him. “You left before I could ask.”

“Newt proposed,” Tina says. She can tell Newt is getting tired of repeating himself. “Earlier, before we got here.”

“Tina!” Maggie says, hugging her. “I'm so happy for you two!” 

Tina laughs. “Thank you, Maggie.”

“I thought it would never happen.” Theseus says, grinning. He claps his brother on the back. 

“So does this mean I'll have more grandchildren soon?” Amelia asks.

“Mum!” Newt feels his face flush. A lot. “We just got engaged!”

Amelia laughs. “I'm just teasing. Sort of.”

“Congratulations, Newton,” Mr. Abbott says, walking forward with his hand out. 

“Oh, er, thank you, Mr. Abbott.” Newt says, shaking the extended hand. 

“Sorry, I overheard. I think quite a few people did.” 

Tina looks around and sure enough, people are looking towards them, tapping the shoulders of other witches and wizards, and whispering. 

“We can leave if you'd like.” Tina whispers to Newt, grabbing his hand. 

Newt squeezes her hand back, revelling in the fact he can feel her ring against his hand. 

Newt shakes his head. “Only if you want to.” 

A few more people come up to congratulate the couple- a lot of them who say they knew Newt when he was a lot younger, Newt doesn't know at all. But he just goes along with everything and shakes everyone's hands.

“Who knew this would be such a big deal?” Newt asks Tina when they get a chance to escape the throng of people.

Tina laughs. “You're a famous author, Newt. People want to know what's going on in the life of Newton Scamander.”

Newt groans. “I keep forgetting everyone thinks I'm some sort of famous wizard.”

Tina laughs. “Your book did so well that you have a second edition coming out soon. I think it's fair to say that you are some sort of famous wizard.” 

And then she spots her. 

“Hey, Newt, let's head over to where there are drinks. I think I saw the Prewetts there-” 

But Tina’s distraction is in vain, because then the voice rings out across the room, pulling Newt’s attention towards the woman.

“Newt!” 

Newt blanches at the sound as he turns around. “Leta.” he says as she approaches, her husband behind her.

“I didn't get to introduce you to my husband properly last time we met,” Leta says, either ignoring the fact that Newt is uncomfortable or just not seeing it at all.

Tina’s ears perk up at the ‘last time’ part. She doesn't know the full story of what happened, but she does know that Newt mentioned running into her and that it was uncomfortable to say the least.

“Newt, this is Andrew Carrow.” Leta says. “Andrew, Newton Scamander.”

 _Yep. Definitely ignoring it._ Tina thinks, trying to keep a smile plastered on her face.

“Pleasure.” Newt says in a tone that contradicts his statement as he shakes Carrow’s hand. 

“And who is this?” Leta asks, looking towards Tina. Tina can hear a hint of disgust in her words.

“Porpentina Goldstein.” Tina says before Newt can open his mouth to speak. “Newt’s fianceé.”

Leta’s nostrils flare a bit as she presses her mouth into a line. 

“Ah, I've heard about you. It's nice to finally meet you.” 

“I'm sorry, Leta, but we really must be going. My brother said something about my publisher being here, and we should find him.” Newt says, finally finding his voice.

Leta nods, not excited for her conversation to be ending so soon. 

“Oh yes. Good luck with the next edition of your book.” She turns and walks away, her husband trailing behind her again.

“You good?” Tina whispers to Newt even though there's no reason to.

Newt nods, slipping his hand into Tina’s. He takes solace in moving his finger across her palm

Tina quickly kisses him on the cheek. “Love you.” she says.

A smile forms on Newt’s face as he looks back at Tina. “And I you.”

•

Tina can't help but admire the new piece of jewelry on her hand as she gets ready for bed later that night. (Or rather morning). 

She had rung in the new year with Newt ( _her fiancé,_ she kept reminding herself) at the Ministry’s party. Not long after the clock struck 12, they said their goodbyes and left. 

Tina was just about to crawl under her covers when there's a knock on her door. With a flick of her wand, she opens it to see Newt in his pajamas as well.

The first thing Newt says upon seeing her half in bed is “Oh, did I wake you up?” 

Tina chuckles and shakes her head. “Not at all.” She gets up and walks over to Newt, sliding her hands into his and kissing him. 

It escalates into some more… _passionate_ kissing, and soon they're stumbling into a sitting position on Tina’s bed. 

They end up falling onto their sides, still holding onto each other tightly. 

“Newt…” Tina mutters against his lips. She pulls away slightly, her mouth still close enough to his face that he can feel her breath. “We should… stop. Not right now.” 

Newt nods, realizing what they're doing could escalate into something more improper. They were engaged, but that was all they were.

“Sorry, I- I wasn't thinking.” 

Tina smiles. “Me neither.” 

They're both quiet for a bit, just taking in each other's presence. 

“Can we stay like this, though?” Tina asks after a minute or two. “I know it's technically not very… _proper_ ,” she mimics Newt’s accent, causing him to laugh, “but, I don't know. It feels…”

“Nice? Comfortable?” Newt finishes her sentence.

Tina nods, her head coming into contact with Newt’s. “Yeah.” 

She suddenly bursts out giggling. _Giggling_ \- of all things! 

Newt cocks an eyebrow at this sudden change.

“Sorry, it's just-” Tina tries to keep talking but is interrupted by her own laughter. “We're _engaged_ , Newt.”

Newt joins Tina in her laughter and smiles. 

“It feels unreal.” Newt says.

Tina hums and nods. “I was thinking about what you said about not really having been the ‘marrying type’.” Newt nods. “I've felt the same for so long, if I'm being honest,” Tina continues. “I wasn't even _interested_ in… things like this.” She nods towards their intertwined bodies.

“Me too.” Newt responds, almost whispering. “I've never wanted to kiss someone, or be this near to someone, or even more,” Newt blushes, “until I realised how much I care for you, and love you, Tina.” 

Tina leans forward a bit to place a chaste kiss on Newt’s lips. “I love you.” She pulls the covers over them. “Goodnight, Newt.” 

“Goodnight.” Newt kisses her before closing his eyes. 

Tina moves closer to Newt, enjoying his body heat. “I love you so much,” she mumbles as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're so cheesy.” Tina’s eyes are lit up with a smile that hasn't yet made it to her mouth.
> 
> “Sorry- I guess I love you too much.”
> 
> “Not possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of fluff and not really anything that adds to the plot lol enjoy

Newt wakes up with the morning sunlight peeking through the window. Something feels different, though.

And then he remembers and looks to his side.

And sure enough, there's Tina, still asleep, right next to him. 

It's not the first time they've spent the night in the same bed… there was that one time after Tina got back from the field, but that was really it. 

Even so, now it was _very_ different.

The events of the evening before come rushing back into Newt’s mind.

_New Year's eve… had a plan… rooftop with Tina… proposed… she said yes… Ministry party… Merlin’s beard she said yes!_

Newt can't help the smile that takes over his entire face. He was sleeping next to his _fianceé._

Tina stirs beside him and groans, and Newt worries that he woke her up. 

Her eyes flutter open, and as she adjusts to being awake, a smile forms on her face as well.

“Good morning, love.” Newt says, moving his hand forward to move some hair out of Tina’s face. “I didn't wake you, did I?”

Tina’s face scrunches up. “I think you spoke out loud when you thought you were just thinking it.” Her voice is small and laden with sleep.

“What did I say?”

“Something about me saying yes and you sleeping next to your fianceé. It sounded like you can't believe it.”

Newt moves closer to Tina, wrapping his arms around her.

“That's because I don't.” 

Tina turns her head so her face is only inches from his. 

“Believe it, mister.” she says, a smile playing at her lips.

Newt chuckles. “There's no way someone as amazing as you would agree to marry _me._ ”

Tina tilts her head forward to kiss Newt.

“You need to give yourself more credit,” she says. “You know I love you- did you think I wouldn't say yes?”

Newt shrugs. “I'm always anxious that you'll realize you can do so much better and then just… leave.” 

Tina kisses Newt again, but this time it's with more fervour. 

“I get it.” 

“What?”

“I get the anxiety,” Tina continues. “It's haunted me for who knows how long. And I know it won't just go away. But I hope _this_ ,” Tina lifts up her finger with the engagement ring on it, “will help ease it.”

Newt moves even closer to Tina and buries his head in her neck. “I think you being here will ease it enough. You're so much more important to me than a fancy bauble.” 

“I love you so much.” Tina whispers, hugging Newt tighter. “And I will never, _ever_ leave.” 

“Thank you. Not just for that, for… for everything. For _you_.”

Tina mumbles something that gets muffled.

“What?” Newt asks, picking up his head. 

“You're so cheesy.” Tina’s eyes are lit up with a smile that hasn't yet made it to her mouth.

“Sorry- I guess I love you too much.”

“Not possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh hope you enjoyed all of that- comments and kudos are appreciated but definitely not necessary 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was shitty!

**Author's Note:**

> whhooop there'll be another chapter
> 
> Feel free to comment and gives kudos but thanks for reading even if you don't :)


End file.
